supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Timeman/El Rincón de Eric - Diciembre 2016
Hola a tod@s. Ya falta menos para Navidad, fiestas y todo eso, pero no por ello voy a escatimar en esfuerzos para entretener a los inexistentes ferventes seguidores de mis aburridísimos interesantes Rincones. Hoy me ha dado por plantear un tema atado directa e indirectamente a la franquicia que tanto amamos (vamos, digo yo. Si no no estarías aquí y, por lo tanto, no estarías leyendo esto). Lo que voy a analizar aquí (esto de los Rincones, con tanto análisis, parece más "El laboratorio de ciencias locas de Eric, el profesor chiflado" XD) es la "fórmula" del éxito de Coca-Cola Super Smash Bros. ¿De dónde viene su éxito? ¿A qué se debe? ¿Qué ha hecho que haya ganado tantos adeptos y esté durando tanto tiempo? Obviamente no estoy haciendo una investigación exhaustiva ni tengo contactos que me brinden información clave ni nada por el estilo, que esto es un mero Rincón, no un documental de hora y media, así que tómalo como el punto de vista de un mero fan de la serie, que es al fin y al cabo lo que es. Basta de cháchara. ¿Comenzamos? Toquemos de todo un poco: aspectos generales Bien, yo creo que la mayor clave de su éxito es bastante obvia: ¿qué es lo que todo niño suele hacer al inventar un "cutrejuego" de los suyos pero que sabe que lo difrutará? ¿que solemos hacer nosotros cuando tenemos un lienzo en blanco y nos dicen "Eres libre" (en sentido figurado, no me estoy refiriendo a vuestra vena pintora, sino creativa) cuando a hobbies (en este caso videojuegos) se refiere? Pues, según he podido comprobar (o al menos eso creo (restando credibilidad a todo lo que sale de mi boca (o en este caso teclado) desde 1995)), es lo que todos nosotros conocemos (o deberíamos conocer, encontrándonos donde nos encontramos (ok, estereotipos frikis fuera)) como "crossover". ¿A quién no le mola mezclar sus cosas (por temas de generalización) favoritas en un único lugar? Pues precisamente Sakurai jugó con eso: sabía perfectamente que unificar en un solo juego los personajes más conocidos y queridos de Nintendo (antaño, en tiempos de la N64) sería lo que daría el éxito al proyecto que él e Iwata estaban haciendo con Dragon King: The Fighting Game, porque seamos sinceros, seguramente, por muy bueno que hubiera sido el juego, si no hubieran utilizado los iconos de Nintendo para sus personajes y escenarios no habría llegado a ser nada más que un "juego curioso de N64 con un éxito decentillo pero que no llegó a destacar del todo. Sin embargo, ¿el juego es tan malo sin Mario, Link o Kirby? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tener "una cara bonita" no garantiza el éxito (que se lo digan a la Virtual Boy, que tenía dos juegos de Mario). Y aquí es donde entra la segunda instancia general: el gameplay. Tenemos metidos a Pikachu, Fox y Donkey Kong liándose a ostia viva en Zebes. Sin embargo, ya he dejado claro que esto no es suficiente para asegurarnos un éxito en ventas como fue, y sigue siendo hoy en día, Super Smash Bros. Así pues, lo que nos ayuda a un juego fuerte es us atractiva e innovadora jugabilidad. Si bien es cierto que muchos de los jugadores suelen (solemos) ser bastante escépticos acerca de las novedades que puede aportar al sector, si el juego atrae suprime gran parte del escepticismo que las novedades pueda conllevar. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Simple y llanamente que si los fundamentos son sólidos, la estructura será sólida, y el estilo de juego de esta franquicia de solidez tiene para rato. Nos alejamos del clásico sistema de puntos de vida y combates de uno contra uno para adentrarnos en combate de 4 jugadores todos contra todos (o por equipos, pero ya se me entiende) y con el objetivo de lanzar fuera del escenario a los jugadores en vez de "agotarlos" (o "matarlos" en Mortal Kombat). Nos alejamos del sistema clásico de combate pero sin volvernos excéntricos y crear mecánicas bizarras e intragables, y eso nos da el éxito, de nombre Super Smash Bros. Vayamos a lo específico: Super Smash Bros. Bueno, básicamente poco hay que explicar que no haya contado ya en los párrafos anteriores: desmontamos los tópicos del género de juegos de lucha, ampliamos los jugadores que pueden jugar de forma simultánea y, añadiendo un tema nuevo, añadimos objetos y "escenarios". Los juegos de lucha suelen ser conocidos por ser directos: "tú contra mí", sin rodeos. Si bien es algo que la comunidad suele buscar en los torneos, es precisamente lo que nos aleja de ello lo que caracteriza el juego. Por el tema de los objetos dejamos un poco al margen el tema de habilidad personal y añadimos algo que antes habría sido impensable de implementar en un juego de lucha: el factor suerte. ¿Qué objetos pueden aparecer? ¿Quién se hará con ellos antes? ¿Qué efectos se desencadenarán? Estos objetos hacen que dos partidas difícilmente sean iguales. Por el tema de los escenarios, por otro lado, añadimos el aspecto "plataformero", algo también un tanto alejado de la idea básica de los juegos de lucha en los que principalmente se desenvuelven en zonas completamente llanas (o casi, si nos ponemos tiquismiquis) y nos centramos a dar garrotazos a cascoporro. Esto nos brinda no solo la diferencia física, sino la aparición de la estrategia más allá de los combos. Con todo esto me atrevo a decir que el juego se arriessga, pero con consciencia, y añade elementos distintivos que lo hacen destacar, convirtiéndose estos en la clave de su éxito. Avancemos un poco: Super Smash Bros. Melee Es archiconocido juego conocido por todo fan de la franquicia no tiene dicho título por chiripa. Sin embargo, ¿qué es aquello "no-chiripa" que ha logrado hacerlo destacar no solo sobre la competencia en los juegos de lucha sino incluso entre los propios juegos de la franquicia? Los trabajadores de Nintendo sacaron jugo a lo que, en mi opinión personal, es el mando más profesional que han sacado nunca (gatillos sensibles a la presión, todos los botones y palancas quedan a una distancia cómoda con los dedos, uso de los controles adecuados a los tipos de juego... o yo qué sé, quizá solo soy un fanboy desatado XD (aunque si hasta han hecho una adaptador de estos mandos para Wii U (aunque solo sea para este juego) no creo que sea en vano lo que digo)) y permite a los jugadores el obtener unos movimientos mucho más precisos y cercanos a los que realmente quieren transmitir (aquí me estoy refiriendo al tiempo de retraso de respuesta motriz ojo-mano). Esto, unido a unas mecánicas muy pulidas y ágiles convierten este título en el juego más "rápido" de la franquicia. ¿Qué tenemos también? Tenemos un modo "historia" con un desarrollo que no se limita a liarse de hostias con el personaje que te pongan delante (para eso ya tenemos el modo clásico, All-Star, los eventos (bueno, estos en parte)...), sino que tiene otros objeetivos en los que los combates se convierten en una forma de abrirse paso en gran parte del modo, y este es el modo Aventura. Podría hablar de la adición de nuevos personajes, escenarios, objetos y demás, pero como podéis comprender la repercusión del éxito aquí no apunta por este lado. Acerquémonos un poco más al presente: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Brawl, Brawl, Brawl. ¿por qué es conocido, el Brawl? Para este juego, lo más destacado es bastante obvio: el Emisario Subespacial. En pocas palabras, una mejora del modo Aventura del juego anterior, en la que añaden una historia y cinemáticas que la cuentan (y no que introducen la siguiente fase a jugar). Dado que se trata de un modo aventura en el que hay exploración, plataformas y peleas a partes iguales, de convencional no tiene nada, pero es innegable que no es una fórmula del fracaso. Guste a unos o no lo haga a otros, innegable es la repercusión que ha tenido esta adición en el juego. Otro aspecto introducido, aunque de menor repercusión, es la creación de escenarios. Sinceramente soy de esas personas que aplauden las ideas que promueven la creación de elementos dentro del propio juego (por eso amo Super Mario Maker XD), y este modo es una de ellas. Es una idea con potencial dada la naturaleza de los escenarios en la franquicia. Obviamente, no añado novedades como los combates online o incluso los personajes (y escenarios) third-party porque eso es algo general en los videojuegos del género, actualmente (y de todos los géneros, al fin y al cabo), y tampoco revolucionaron la industria ni el género. Llegamos al final del trayecto: Super Smash Bros. 4 Aquí tenemos la última entrega de la saga. ¿Que la hace tan especial? Pese a que se haya convertido en mi entrega favorita, lo ha hecho por el repertorio de personajes y escenarios que ha incorporado en vez de las mecánicas implementadas, (y posiblemente sea este el motivo mayoritario de su éxito, todo sea dicho de paso). Pero ¡oye! Eso no significa que no haya incorporado novedades de peso. Lo primero y más importante que tenemos para esta entrega es la personalización de los personajes, con los accesorios (que le dan un toque de rol al juego si se juega con ellos), los ataques especiales personalizables (que aportan más variedad al repertorio de ataques ya conocido hasta el momento) e incluso los Luchadores Mii. Sin embargo, este aspecto no es demasiado revolucionario, pues ya ha hecho acto de presencia en varios juegos (quizás lo más salvable sean los ataques, peeeero no demasiado). Tratando factores individuales de cada versión: Sobre la de 3DS tenemos el modo Smashventura (erróneamente considerado como un "sucesor" o una "versión mejorada/modificada/loquelechesseconsidere" del modo Aventura de SSBM), en el que se trata básicamente de buscar fuentes de poder para vencer en una prueba final. Si bien el concepto llevado a cabo en la parte de recolección de potenciadores es original tal y como se toma (con los enemigos de las otras franquicias y tal y cual), la batalla final... digamos que pillar el modo Smash Especial (de Wii U, Brawl Especial en Wii) y aleatorizarlo no fue la mejor de las decisiones para culminar la partida (no me malinterpretéis, es mi modo favorito del juego si no contamos el modo Smash). Acerca de la de Wii U, tenemos es Smash para 8. Si bien en lo conceptual no introduce nada nuevo, es una forma de ver una especie de actualización de lo que representaron los cuatro jugadores en un juego de lucha en los tiempos del "bisabuelo Mac Smash64", intentando dar nuevamente un nuevo concepto a lo que es jugar con más gente a la vez en un juego de lucha. Puede ser tomado como un parón en seco para plantearse lo que hizo grande Super Smash Bros. (... ¿por qué me miras así? Soy español ¿qué Trump ni qué porras en vinagre?) e intentar asimilarlo para aportar un nuevo elemento revolucionario. Con la versión de Wii U también tenemos si cometo errores de escritura de cualquier tipo perdonadme. El simple hecho de comentar este tema hace que mis dedos, ojos y cerebro sangren XD Mundo Smash. En pocas palabras, pillas Super Smash Bros. con Mario Party, los metes en una batidora y aquí tiene usted su Mundo Smash. Si bien es cierto que no es la idea más popular ni valorada de la nueva entrega, es innegable decir que cánones a los que seguir para hacer esto pocos. ¿Podemos hacer un nuevo cóctel? Y aquí viene la parte especulativa de la semana (bueno, dada la mensualidad de los Rincones técnicamente hablando tendría que ser del mes, pero... ¡qué más da!): ¿si combinamos las claves de éxito que han hecho triunfar esta franquicia que es Super Smash Bros. y las colocamos bien mezcladito en un género diferente ¿seguiría funcionando y obtendríamos un nuevo y refrescante cóctel o nos saldría un truño de proporciones cósmicas? Recapitulemos: ¿qué tenemos? tenemos un crossover con los personajes más populares de Nintendo (y alguno más con las nuevas entregas, pero eso es una historia aparte), tenemos una conversión atípica en el género, tenemos el "sello Nintendo" (oséase la extensión del género a un mayor número de personas del habitual). ¿Con qué otros géneros podría funcionar? Pues vamos a averiguarlo: Disclaimer: Todos los puntos mostrados a continuación son conjeturas hechas por el autor de este Rincón. Se trata de comentarios parciales, más que el resto del blog, por lo que se recomienda no realizarlo en interiores y siempre bajo la supervisión de un bebé de más de 32 años tomarlo como lo que es: una opinión. Beat 'em up Refrescando memoria: los beat 'em up son los juegos en los que hay que vencer a un gran número de enemigos tú solo (la saga Dinasty Warriors o Streets of Rage son algunos ejemplos). Al meollo ¿funcionaría la "fórmula Smash" (a partir de ahora voy a referirme así a la recapitulación anterior para no escribir todo el rato lo mismo y ahorrarme copypastes innecesariosI? Le he dado vueltas y dado el enorme tamaño que supondría, tanto a nivel de personajes como de localizaciones como de enemigos, unido a juntarlo todo en una historia coherente (no me saltéis con el ESE, eso tiene sentido por el trasfondo de Super Smash Bros., y dicho trasfondo no entra dentro de la "fórmula Smash") lo veo un género muy difícil de aplicar. Como máximo, lo que veo es lo que se ha hecho con Hyrule Warriors, mezclar una de las franquicias con una del género de beat 'em up (el hack and slash es un subgénero), pero poco más. Plataformas Con Mario a nuestras espaldas dudo que necesitemos explicación del género. Si bien seguimos teniendo el impedimento del punto anterior (y a decir verdad, siempre va a serlo (aunque nadie dice que sea un obstáculo imposible de sortear)) de la historia coherente, este género, con un buen trabajo detrás puede llegar a salir algo grandioso. En Nintendo tenemos mucha experiencia con las plataformas (Mario, Yoshi, Kirby... incluso juegos que no son del género ven muchos elementos del mismo, como Zelda o Metroid), por lo que, sinceramente, de aquí podría salir algo bien gordo. Disparos "Bang bang, you're dead" (o su variante en Splatoon: "Chof chof, I painted your zone" :v), tampoco creo que necesitemos detallar mucho más. Bien, tenemos ciertos personajes que podrían desempeñar un buen papel en un juego de este género, como pueden ser Samus, Fox e incluso Link (estirando mucho)... pero ¿realmente os imagináis a personajes como Mario, Pikachu o incluso Marth con una pistola o con un rifle? Personalmente no, y por eso dudo que la "fórmula Smash" funcionara aquí. Que sí, que podéis decir de usar habilidades personales de los personajes (yo que sé, que Mario lance bolas de fuego, por ejemplo) pero ¿realmente creéis que esto sería un shooter? ¡Más bien sería un cachondeo! Estrategia Con este género tenemos experiencia con Fire Emblem (IS, no intento apropiarme de tu trabajo :v). En los juegos de este estilo manipulamos un conjunto de personajes u objetos en un mapa para lograr diferentes objetivos (y la posición y condición en las que son colocados es determinante en la partida). Al igual que en el género de plataformas, considero que la "fórmula Smash" puede ser difícil de implementar debido a la creación de una historia coherente, pero de sobrepasarse este obstáculo y plantearse bien las mecánicas puede salir otra joya de la corona. Carreras ¿Hace falta describir el género? XD. Como sabrán los que me conozcan, soy partidario de la evolución de Mario Kart a "Nintendo Kart", pues los DLC de Zelda y Animal Crossing (incluso Mercedes, pero eso como que no viene a cuento para este tema XD) para Mario Kart 8 lo demostraron y con creces, pues ha logrado que incluso varios escépticos de los DLC compren al menos uno de los dos (o incluso ambos). Si finalmente Nintendo decidiera hacer el paso de la transformación, posiblemente estaríamos ante una de las más potentes franquicias de la compañía. Simulación Más allá de la simulación de vehículos (tratado en el punto anterior :v), simulación... Aquí voy a lo corto: ¿simulación de qué? Dado que carezco de imaginación para hacer algo mínimamente tragable, os dejo esta sección a vosotr@s XD. Deporte Bien, tenemos los 1001 juegos de Mario haciendo deporte más los Juegos Olímpicos que comparte con Sonic... Otra sección que puedo comentar rápido: la "fórmula Smash" puede resultar, pero no resultaría ni de lejos tan exitosa como con otros géneros. Por mucho que juegos como Fifa tengan un éxito abrumador, dudo que hacer un "Nintendo Fifa" (por decir algo) llegara a tener ni de lejos un impacto similar. Esto es simplemente porque la "fórmula Smash" no es suficiente. Aventura / Rol Si bien son dos géneros que al final no son tan similares como para que compartan sección (es como comparar un Zelda con un Dragon Quest (por poner dos ejemplos random)) los pongo en una sola porque digamos que la opinión que tengo con ambas es prácticamente la misma (si bien dado mi historial con Final Fantasy tendría predilección sobre el segundo grupo, pero eso es harina de otro costal). En pocas palabras, si se encontrara la forma para acoplar a la perfección la "fórmula Smash" podría tranquilamente llegar a ser una franquicia que sobrepasara con creces la de Super Smash Bros., incluso llegando a límites cercanos a los de franquicias estrella como Zelda, Pokémon o Mario. ¿Cómo hacer que encajen a la perfección? ¡A mí no me preguntes, que no trabajo en Nintendo (aún)! Musical Sí, los juegos de Nintendo tienen buena música (al menos en su mayoría), y hacer un juego musical con la "fórmula Smash" fijo que se cobraría un montón de adeptos. Sin embargo, opino que su popularidad solo sobrepasaría a la de la mezcla con los juegos de deporte. Juegos de fiesta Lo primero que a un nintendero se le viene a la cabeza tras oír o leer este género es Mario Party. La historia no es un punto fuerte, aquí, así que sinceramente sería bastante fácil de lograr implementar la "fórmula Smash" y que tuviera buena reputación como rompeamistades extremo. Despedida Para ver el Rincón anterior haz click aquí --------------------------------- Para ver el siguiente Rincón haz click aquí Ver la lista completa En fin ¿opináis que he hecho una trayectoria fiel de la franquicia? ¿faltan o sobran puntos? ¿encuentras incluso otros géneros en los que podría funcionar la "fórmula Smash"? Como siempre, puedes decir la tuya en los comentarios. Categoría:Entradas